This invention relates to a handwritten information processing system and a handwritten information processing method with which a pattern written by hand onto a paper document is reflected on an electronic document. More particularly, a technology disclosed herein relates to an information processing system which uses a handwritten information processing system and an RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) in combination to create and maintain a work log.
For processes of plant construction, railroad car manufacture, and the like, improving the efficiency of cable wiring work and reducing mistakes in work operations are issues to be tackled. The reliability of those spot works has conventionally been secured by keeping a work log with the use of a work instruction sheet or a checklist. Also, methods have been developed in JP 2003-529852 A to digitize such handwritten information quickly by means of a digital-pen or other similar tools.
JP 2007-151383 A, for example, discloses a measure to improve the work efficiency and reliability. According to JP 2007-151383 A, an RFID is attached to a cable and a wiring board each. A worker carries a portable terminal which can refer to design information and an RFID reader, and checks the association relation between the cable and the wiring board during wire connection work by reading the RFID of the cable and the RFID of the wiring board both. There has also been proposed a work guiding method in which LEDs are fit into sockets on a wiring board and, when a worker reads the RFID of a cable, a socket to which the cable is to be plugged is retrieved from design information and the socket's LED emits light.
JP 2007-108813 A describes a method of analyzing the work status from information about the location and behavior of a worker which is obtained via a name tag having a wireless communication function.